iWant It
by MoonShadowz
Summary: One thought, one moment, one kiss can change a friendship forever. ONESHOT


"That was an awesome rehearsal guys" Freddie exclaimed as he raced down the stairs in Carly's apartment. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it" Carly announced proudly as she opened up her refrigerator to grab a can of Peppy Cola."Isn't it always?" Sam replied placing her left hand on Carly's shoulder as she reached over her best friends shoulder to grab a package of beef jerky she picked up at the convenient store across the street.

Carly gently shivered as she felt Sam's hand run down from her shoulder to her side then leave, like the contact was innocent and friend like, but it was. "Whats wrong kiddo you getting sick?" Sam noticed as walked over to the couch and spread herself out on the couch. "What!? Carly your sick!?" Freddie almost shouted as he began to race toward the front door to get his mom with her large first aid kit.

"No!" Carly shouted nearly spitting out her first sip of her soda. "Yeah Freddie, if I were you I'd let Carly get even sicker then maybe even die" Sam smirked as she began chewing on her snack. Freddie slammed the door open and ran across the hall to get his mother.

"Sam why did you have to go and do that? You know how his mom is" Carly said shaking off the last bit of Sam's touch off of her back. "I thought it would be funny and come on you know you love it" Sam laughed as she sat up. She was about to continue when she heard a scream from across the hall.

"Fredward Benson you know better to be around people who are sick! We have to get you to a hospital right away!" Freddie's Mom was heard yelling at her son in their apartment. "But mom Carly is the sick one!" Freddie was heard pleading. "Who cares about that girl? My little boy is in danger!" Mrs. Benson argued yanking her son out of their apartment and down the steps to the lobby.

"Sam!" Carly yelled trying to suppress a giggle. "Hey you know you like it and come on the doctors will figure out he's fine. How about the movies then the Groovie Smoothy or something kid? Your treat" Sam smiled walking up to Carly and stealing a sip from her Peppy Cola. Carly held a glare on her face for a minute before smiling along with Sam and nodding her head enthused. "I'll just leave Spencer a note before we head out okay?" She said as she began writing a note.

"Oh come on Carls live on the wild side. I'm sure your bro knowns who you are with and can call if he wants anything else" Sam mumbled walking up behind Carly and wrapping her arms around her best friends waist. "Sam" Carly whispered as she turned around in her friends arms and smiled. "You corrupt me in so many bad ways". "Yeah Carly haven't you noticed I'm like that duh" Sam smiled as she rested her forehead against Carly's then suddenly took a step back releasing her friend.

"Hey Carly we'd be friends no matter what right?" Sam asked a bit nervously as her eyes landed on the floor and then to Carly. "Of coarse Sam" Carly said then reached out and then gently took Sam's hand in her own, "We'll always be like this you know that". "Like this" Sam mumbled unfortunately loud enough for Carly to hear. "What do you mean Sam?" Carly's heart fluttered a bit.

"Sam's mind must be speaking for my heart" Carly thought. "Well..." Sam began as she pulled her hand back from Carly's and crossed her arms over her chest and began rubbing their sides, "Lately I've just been getting this feeling. Its like a feeling I get when no ham is around and I really need it, then its right in front of me begging for me to take a bite". Carly's smile dropped to a confused state "What the heck did you just say?".

"Thats the point! Anymore I don't know what I say around you. Like everything matters, what you think ,what you say, what you do. And when ever that freak Freddy gives you that freaking look I just..ugh" Sam relieved, placing her hand on her forehead, telling a little more than she would have liked. "That..I think is what I have been feeling lately to" Carly admitted placing her hands behind her back in an almost embarrassed state. Sam looked up and almost gaped "The famous goodie two shoes Carly Shay is having problems just like lovable me?". "Oh shut up" Carly smiled again gently punching Sam's arm. Sam smiled back at her and took her by the hand. "Come on lets go to the movies kid".

The walk down to the movies was a little bit awkward. Sam mostly placed her hands behind her head and watched her surroundings without trying to catch a glimpse at Carly. Carly held her hands together against her jeans and tried to thinking of things other than Sam at the time. Multiple times their eyes caught each other and caused them both to blush but they didn't say a word until the reached the theater.

"Well what movie do you want to see?" Carly asked since last time she picked the movie. Sam placed her index finger to her chin then got a great idea. "Well how about 300 I know its old and I've seen it a billion times but I never took you to see it like I would. You went to Yakima 'member?" She smiled placing money on the dashboard and asked for the two tickets. "I thought you said my treat?" Carly questioned before Sam cut in "Something just tells me it feels right" her eyes watched the counter then slowly made their way up to Carly's eyes. Carly gently blushed and nodded.

The seventh theater was small and only had about ten people in it including Sam and Carly. The two picked seats in the very back and right in the middle of the row. During the movie Sam could feel Carly wrap her arm around her when blood would show up during the battles. Sam would smile and just try to lean to the right against the cup holder, trying to get more of Carly wrapped around her. Carly gently rested her head against Sam's shoulder to watch the rest of the movies.

Although when they each saw the part of the movie where the hunched back man joined Xerxes they saw the women in the background dancing and seducing each other then the man. Each blushed and quickly caught each others eyes. Sam gently leaned her head down and quickly captured Carly's lips in a tiny passionate kiss before continuing to watch the movie. Carly's head flew up from Sam's shoulder and held still not daring to move and her eyes dared not to look at Sam.

After the movie the walk home was even more awkward. No one talked no one even looked at each other. It was just silence.

When they finally reached Carly's apartment Sam finally spoke up. "Did..um did you like the flick?" She asked a bit nervous."Yeah...it was really good I can see why you like those movies" Carly attempted to smile. "Yeah" Sam repeated then looked up and met Carly' eyes. "Why" she asked and Sam had no answer. "I'm..sorry Car-" Sam began but was stopped as Carly gently placed her lips onto Sam's and pulled back, her eyes still closed enjoying the short contact. "Don't..be sorry Sa-" Carly started but she was cut off by a very loud girlish scream. "Freddork" Sam growled beat red.


End file.
